


50s housewife au?

by EvelynnBlackwood



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M, Prompt for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynnBlackwood/pseuds/EvelynnBlackwood
Summary: This isn't a story, but an idea for someone else if they want to write it.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Kudos: 3





	50s housewife au?

Ah idea for a fic popped into my head but it's a bit more than my writing ability.

Jaina's stuck as the typical USA nuclear fsmily 50s housewife. The cleavers kinda setting. She's either with Arthas (and would cheat, not my favorite) or he's left her/gone off and died at war. Maybe she had a small child with him already. 

But a flashy new woman moves into the neighborhood, Sylvanas.

Somehow they'd end up flirting or something. For the time period setting I'd imagine Jaina would have major internalized homophobia though :(

But please if anyone had an inclination to write something like this, the idea is all yours. 

And if there's a fic like this already please point me to it!


End file.
